


Coffee Shop Angel

by dianawritesfic



Series: IT Tumblr Ask Prompts [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Flustered Richie Tozier, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Soft Richie Tozier, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianawritesfic/pseuds/dianawritesfic
Summary: @eddiefuckinkaspbrak requested: Reddie coffee shop au please!!!“Wow, I’ve never been called a literal angel before.” He’s no longer laughing, but his smile is wide and his eyes were still bright.“Baby, that should be considered a damn crime,” he sighs, shaking his head in disbelief. “You deserve to be worshipped.”





	Coffee Shop Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eddiefuckinkaspbrak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiefuckinkaspbrak/gifts).



> Behold! I give you 3+1 coffee shop au with blonde!eddie

**i.**

The first time Richie lays eyes on Eddie, he’s walking into the campus coffee shop to visit Beverly. He’s never been much of a coffee drinker, but it’s her first day on the job and Richie Tozier is a very supportive friend. (And if his real intention in visiting was purely to get a free cookie out of her, she probably already knew that.) Richie notices him as soon as he walks in, standing by the counter waiting for his drink order. He had blonde curls and waves that seemed to frame his face beautifully and the cutest face to match. Freckles dusted his nose and cheeks and his pink lips looked just downright kissable. He wasn’t sure how long he stood there staring at this strangers face before his eyes locked with his light brown eyes and suddenly he felt like a creep. He began to panic, looking away just as quickly as the eye contact was made, and instead made his way over to where Beverly was standing behind the register. 

“Hey pretty lady,” he winks at her as he leans in to the counter. “Fancy seeing you here.” He regrets it as soon as he says it, thinking that the guy would probably think they were together. He’s tempted to look over at him, to see if he’s paying attention to their conversation, but he knows that’ll just make him seem like even more of a creep.

“Hey Rich,” she’s smiling at him knowingly, a look that promised he was going to get an earful later. “What are you doing here?” 

“I missed your face, obviously,” he says almost distractedly. He’s still partially focused on the presence of the guy by the counter next to them, itching to go talk to him. Instead, he attempts to keep up a conversation with Beverly. “How’s your first day of work my love?”

“It’s fine so far but,” she begins as she leans in closer to him to whisper in his ear. “What I’m more interested in talking about right now is you going all googly-eye over that cutie over there.” She smirks as he shushes her, eyes going wide. He’s  _ this  _ close to looking over to check and see if the stranger was listening in, when he hears Beverly’s coworker shout out “Iced coffee for Eddie!” and just like that, his perfect angel’s gone.

“Fuuuuck I should have gone to talk to him,” he whines loudly now that the stranger, named Eddie apparently, is gone. “Bev did you see?? He looked like a fucking angel.”

She rolls her eyes at him, about to speak, when her coworker steps up next to her and interrupts. “If you’re talking about Eddie, he's here all the time and he’s usually alone. He usually likes to keep to himself in the corner booth.”

“Thanks uh…Ben.” he says as he squints over at the guy’s name tag. “That’s some good intel, I appreciate it.” He smiles gratefully at him, excited at the prospect of getting to see Eddie again. 

“Alright, you gotta go,” Beverly says as she shoves a cookie at him, successfully cutting through his thoughts of Eddie the angel. She gestures towards the door, where a group of girls are beginning to walk in. “Don’t think we’re done talking about your little change in attitude trashmouth! It’s so unlike you to not go up and shamelessly flirt with someone you find attractive.”

“Yeah, but this is different,” he sighs, a dreamy look on his face as he takes a bite out of the cookie.

**ii.**

The second time he sees Eddie, he’s behind him in line at the coffee shop. He thinks he’s more prepared this time because now that he’s had time to think about what he wants to say to Eddie, all he has to do is just go up to him and turn on that Richie Tozier Charm™ and the rest will be history right? Eddie will fall in love with him and then he’ll have a cute boyfriend who he’ll take out on dates and hold hands and cuddle with and—

_ Hold on, since when do I think about soft shit like this?  _

Usually when he’s trying to charm someone it’s so they’ll go back to his dorm with him, not so they’ll hold his fucking hand. He thinks he’s probably visibly shaken because he gets a quick questioning look from Beverly as Eddie moves up to take his turn ordering. He can’t see his face from his place in line behind him so he can’t be sure, but Eddie must notice the look she gave him because he’s tilting his head slightly like a confused puppy. Even without seeing the expression on his face, he can already tell it’s the cutest fucking thing ever. 

_ Stop that, you’re here to charm him not to fawn over how cute he is.  _

Eddie begins to order and Richie’s stomach does a little flip at the sound of his voice. The quiet, dulcet voice begins to trail off as Beverly eyes him once again. Richie can tell he’s about to turn around and he panics, brain shutting down completely. 

_ Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. _

Before he even realizes what he’s doing, he’s running out the door and all the way back to his dorm room.

**iii.**

The third time he sees Eddie, he’s had time to come to terms with the fact that Eddie makes him nervous. Like really fucking nervous. Like red cheeks and sweaty palms nervous. The day he ran all the way back to his dorm, he laid down on his bed and just stared at the ceiling, thinking about how stupid he was acting. 

Now here he was, walking into the coffee shop again, hoping that this time he would actually get to at least say hi to Eddie and be graced with what he’s sure is an adorable smile. His heart drops the moment he catches sight of him sitting across from a guy with short red hair. 

He’s smiling at him, eyes bright and smile even more adorable than Richie could have ever imagined. As he watches him laugh at whatever joke the guy could possibly be telling him, his heart feels like it’s shattering into a million pieces. 

_ I bet I’m a million times funnier than that guy. I could make you smile too. _

He stands there, in the middle of the coffee shop and thinks about how foolish he was to think that someone as adorable as Eddie would be single. When Eddie suddenly looks over at him, Richie’s still looking at him and they make eye contact. He gives him a quick, sweet smile before turning his attention back to his boyfriend and Richie’s heart, if at all possible, breaks even more. 

He turns towards Beverly, stationed at her usual place behind the register, and takes a step towards her. He pauses, seeing the sympathetic look on her face, and he suddenly would rather be anywhere else than here in this coffee shop. He takes a step back and then another and then he’s out the door, head hung in defeat. 

**+1**

The fourth time he sees Eddie, Richie’s rushing into the coffee shop not because he wants to, but because Beverly texted him asking for a huge favor. He had avoided going there for the past week, attempting to heal his broken heart. 

_ Oh, shut up. Broken heart my ass it’s not that serious. You never even talked to him! And you’ve only seen him three times!  _

He rolled his eyes at how idiotic he was acting as he stepped into the coffee shop. He glanced over to the corner, hating that even now he was still searching for the blonde-haired angel. There he was, sitting alone and sipping on some iced coffee. He looked away and over to the register before Eddie could look up and make eye contact with him again. That would only make him feel even worse. 

He lifted the plastic bag, shaking it as he walked over to his friend. She gave him a chorus of thank you’s as she took the bag and walked into the back room of the shop. Taking her place, Ben nodded his head at him and smiled before saying, “So, have you talked to him yet?” 

Richie gave him a look before answering. “No dude, he’s taken. I saw him in here with his boyfriend last week!”

Ben looked at him puzzled, eyebrows furrowed. He looked over at Eddie and then to Richie a couple of times before finally settling on Richie. He has a look of realization as he asks, “Omg so that’s why you—are you talking about Bill?”

“Uhh I guess?” He shrugs at him. “All I know about him is that he has red hair and he makes Eddie’s face light up with the cutest smile.” He sighs, looking down at his shoes and shoulders sagging at the memory of seeing them together.

Ben begins to laugh and his head shoots up to glare at him, only to find him staring at Richie with a huge smile on his face. “Eddie’s single as fuck dude! That guy you saw him with is our friend Bill.” 

Richie’s eyes widen at this revelation. He’s staring at Ben, unable to form words before he’s stuttering out, “W-wait h-hold on you—no. Wait. What?? You’re friends with him?” He’s in panic mode again at the realization that maybe Eddie knew this whole time about his lowkey (highkey, come on Richard don’t kid yourself) crush on him. 

“Yeah, that’s why I know he’s always in here in that corner booth.” He’s still laughing, probably already catching Eddie’s attention. “What, did you think I just remember random people who come in here often and where they prefer to sit?”

“Uhhh yeah! People usually remember regulars.” 

“Are you going to keep standing here arguing about irrelevant shit or are you going to go talk to him?” He questions as he rolls his eyes. “You’ve made him wait long enough.”

“I—” he begins as he looks back at Eddie, surprised to find him staring at him, elbows resting on the table, head in his hands, looking adorable as fuck. “Yeah, I’m gonna go do that now.”

He walks over to him nervously, sitting across from him silently. He’s not sure what to say now that’s he’s here, now that he actually has the chance to speak to him. He’s never been this quiet in his life and as Eddie raises his eyebrow, smirk spreading across his beautiful face, his heart begins to race.

“What took you so long?” He asks, head tilting slightly to the side in his hands as he waits for his response.

Richie’s palms begin to sweat and he begins to laugh nervously. Before he knows it, he begins to ramble. “Sorry you’re just so adorable and it made me nervous and when I tried to talk to you I just panicked and ran and then I saw you and you were with some guy and I just thought of fucking course a literal angel like him would be taken and—listen. I’m not usually this awkward ok? I’m fucking smooth and charming but you just...” He trails off when he hears Eddie laugh, drinking in the way his eyes light up and his cheeks turn slightly pink. 

“Wow, I’ve never been called a literal angel before.” He’s no longer laughing, but his smile is wide and his eyes were still bright.

“Baby, that should be considered a damn crime,” he sighs, shaking his head in disbelief. “You deserve to be worshipped.”

Eddie giggles, fucking giggles, and Richie feels like his soul has left his body and ascended into heaven because nothing has ever sounded more heavenly than this.

_ This is it. This is the moment that I realize I’ve died and gone to heaven. I can die happy now. _

Except he can’t. He can’t because he’s sitting in front of the guy he’s been crushing on for weeks, a guy who hasn’t told him to fuck off yet, and he’s yet to ask him out. He takes a quick breath, running his hand nervously through his hair as he says, “So uh, any chance you wanna maybe...go out sometime?”

Eddie smiles sweetly at him, humming in what Richie thinks is agreement but isn’t sure. “I’ve been waiting for you to ask me since I overheard your friend ask you why you were making googly eyes at me.”

“Fuuuuck!” he groans out, blush beginning to form at Eddie’s words.

“Hmm maybe, depends on how well the date goes,” he says casually, smirk still intact as he eyes him with a look that’s doing  _ things _ for Richie. 

In that moment, he realizes that Eddie’s not an angel, but a devil in disguise and it makes his heart beat faster because angel Eddie is adorable, but devil Eddie is radiating confidence and it’s hot as fuck. He’s honestly speechless, staring in awe at Eddie before quickly snapping out of it. 

He’s less nervous now, and it seems as if he’s somehow absorbed Eddie’s confidence because he suddenly finds himself wiggling his eyebrows at the beautiful blonde, playful smile on his lips as he asks, “Are you free tonight?”

**Author's Note:**

> Btw Eddie totally texted Ben while he was making his drink order to tell him to shout out his name when it was ready so that the cute flustered guy would know his name lmao it’s true I was there I saw it happen. 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed! Send me some prompts if you'd like at my main: @reddietrashclub or at my IT side blog: @richieseddie


End file.
